In industry, standardized data transfer methods from the information network and communications technologies are readily known. Because of its technical versatility and widespread use, Ethernet-based data exchange in accordance with IEEE 802.3 is one such known data transfer method. In the field of office communications, the 8-pin modular connector in accordance with IEC 60603-7-1, also known as the RJ45 receptacle has been successfully used for line Ethernet transfer in connection systems. With these connectors, the spring contacts form an inclined surface towards which a respective plug-side contact travels with a corner thereof.
Because of it's wide and favorable availability, attempts have also been made to use the established RJ45 standard in other industry. However, the performance of RJ45 plugs and receptacles known from office technology has not been found to be sufficient, in particular, for industrial use. In particular, the mechanical load-bearing capacity of the connection and the impermeability to dust and moisture are inadequate.
The draft standard IEC 61076-3-106 discloses fourteen different solutions which have been proposed for adapting the RJ45 standard for industrial applications. In addition, products which utilize the principle followed in the draft standard are known from the market. DE 10 2004 038 123 B4 and WO 02/0673287 A1 disclose electrical connections which are RJ45-compatible and have an enhanced mechanical load-bearing capacity, but which are only suitable to a very limited extent for use in environments which are at risk of pronounced vibrations.
A common feature of these known solutions is that the mechanical load-bearing capacity is achieved solely by the configuration of an outer sheath for the plug and the receptacle. The actual RJ45 connector, consisting of a plug and receptacle is an arbitrarily constructed standard office communications product. The fact that the RJ45 standard plug is not particularly suitable for use under pronounced mechanical stress, because of, among other things, the generous IEC 60603-7-1 tolerances is still problematic. The tolerances, generally result in pronounced play of the plug within the receptacle.
A further problem which does not arise in office technology is that the plug connection can be mounted on a machine in industrial applications and can thus be exposed to continuous vibrations. The play between the receptacle and plug, in the known RJ45 connections, leads to relative movement on the contact points and consequently to damage of the contact surfaces, interruptions in contact and ultimately failure of the connection or loss of packets.